Twister
by lorrie
Summary: During the fury of a tornado, Gage and Syndey discover things they didn't know about each other.
1. Default Chapter Title

"Twister"  
(Part I)  
by: Lorrie  
  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there," said Trivette as he walked into CD's and joined Walker and Alex.  
  
"There's a severe thunderstorm warning out for most of the Dallas/Ft. Worth area," said Alex.  
  
"It's going to be worse than a thunderstorm," Walker said stepped out on the sidewalk, "the air doesn't feel right."  
  
"What exactly does your Cherokee blood say the air feels like?" asked Trivette.  
  
"More like a twister and a big one at that," Walker said, stepping back in and not cracking a smile.  
  
"Where are Gage and Sydney?" Alex asked. "I thought they'd be here by now."  
  
  
"Syd, are you ready?" asked Gage.  
  
"Almost. I'm sorry. I got home later than I'd planned." Sydney said as she met Gage in her living room.  
  
"We're going to be late," said Gage.  
  
"Since when has that ever bothered you?" asked Sydney jokingly.  
  
"Well, normally it wouldn't, but I'm hungry," said Gage as they pulled away in his car.  
  
As Gage and Sydney were driving, they were listening to the radio reports of the storm. 'Beep - Beep - Beep' "I wonder what. . ." started Sydney.  
  
"Shh. Shh.," said Gage trying to listen to the weather bulletin. 'A tornado warning has been issued for the Dallas/Ft. Worth area. A funnel cloud has been sighted approximately 15 miles SW of Dallas. This storm is currently an F2 and has potential of becoming an F3 or F4. Please take cover in an underground area if at all possible, if not . . .' the radio station went dead. "Syd, where is that broadcasting station?" asked Gage.  
  
"Not too far from here," Sydney said uneasily.  
  
  
  
Back at CD's, Walker, Alex and Trivette were watching the television reports of the approaching tornado. 'This is a BIG one folks. Currently 10 miles SW of Dallas, category F2 and gaining strength.'  
  
"Doesn't Gage live on the SW end of the city?" asked Trivette.  
  
"Yes, and so does Sydney," Walker said worriedly.  
  
"I hope they're OK," Alex said with concern.  
  
"Right now, we had better head for cover. We should be able to get back to the ranch since the tornado is approaching the SW end of the city," Walker said as he, Alex and Trivette climbed into the truck and sped down the road.  
  
As Alex, Walker and Trivette were driving, the clouds were drowing darker. "That looks like a wall cloud," Trivette said, worried that they might not make it to the ranch in time.   
  
"Walker, let's stop at that farmhouse over there," Alex pleaded.  
  
Walker drove in the direction of the farmhouse. A small funnel cloud was beginning to drop from the sky, but that was nothing compared to the one still approaching the area.   
  
Alex, Walker and Trivette jumped out of the truck. The farmer and his wife were putting their children into the cellar. "Please, we need shelter," said Alex.  
  
"Sure! Help us get the kids in!" shouted the farmer's wife.  
  
"Trivette, get Alex into the cellar. I'm going to look for those kids." "How many are missing?" shouted Walker over the sound of the storm.  
  
"Three!" shouted the farmer. "Mike, Tom and Grace."  
  
"Any clue where they might be?" Walker asked as he and the farmer ran towards the house.  
  
"Probably in the house."  
  
Walker ran inside, yelling for the kids; soon he heard a small cry and opened the closet door and found all three huddled together. "Come on kids, let's get to the cellar." Walker scooped up Grace, the smallest of the three and they all headed for the cellar. The farmer closed the door behind them just in time. The tornado thundered towards them.   
  
"Walker, I'm scared," Alex said.  
  
Walker put his arm around his wife; "Hold tight to me baby. Everything's going to be OK."  
  
After the tornado passed, everyone came out to the cellar. "I'm sorry, we didn't even get your name," said Alex to the farmer and his wife.  
  
"Thomas Andrews and that's my missus over there, Sarah and our seven youngans,  
Charlie, Cindy, Allen, Mike, Tom, Grace and Chance."  
  
"I'm Alex Cahill-Walker and this is my husband, Cordell"  
  
"I'm James Trivette."  
  
"I recognize you Mr. Walker, aren't you Texas Ranger, Cordell Walker?" asked Mr. Andrews.  
  
"Yes sir," said Walker shaking Mr. Andrews hand.  
  
Walker, Alex and Trivette headed back to the truck, which had not been touched by the twister.  
  
"Thanks again for the shelter," said Walker stepping into the truck.  
  
"My pleasure," said Mr. Andrews.  
  
"It looks like the house and barn are OK," Walker said after looking at the structures.  
  
"Yes sir, we were lucky this time."  
  
Walker headed the truck in the direction of the ranch. "Kids, there goes a man you can truly admire," said Mr. Andrews to his children.  
  
  
"Gage, we've got to find shelter." Sydney was becoming more frightened of the approaching storm.  
  
"I know. I'm working on it."  
  
Just ahead, several people were standing along the road and pointing to the not too distant sky. Sydney looked out of the back glass and saw a sight that made all of the color drain from her face. "Gage, step on it! There's a huge funnel cloud behind us."  
  
Gage looked in the rear-view mirror and could scarcely believe the awesome sight he saw. The people along the side of the road quickly ran to their cars and sped away from the churning beast.  
  
"Gage!"  
  
"I'm looking Sydney!" Gage shouted as he pulled into a parking garage. "There's an underground level," explained Gage when he saw Sydney's questioning look.   
  
Gage sped to the below ground level and parked the car. He and Sydney got out and went to what seemed to be the sturdiest part of the structure. They could hear the howling winds of the approaching tornado. Gage wrapped his arms around Sydney and told her to close her eyes. The sounds above them were almost deafening. Gage saw one of the walls begin to shake and quickly closed his eyes. The tornado was passing directly over the top of them. The steel beams and guarders of the parking structure began to buckle and Gage realized that this may not have been the best place to take cover. They may have escaped the thrashing winds and force of the powerful F3 tornado just to be crushed in it's aftermath.  
  
The tornado passed in three minutes, but it felt endless. Once the last of the fierce winds diminished, Gage released his hold on Sydney. What was left of the structure was very unstable.  
  
"Gage, can we get out of here?" asked Sydney nervously.  
  
"I'm with you, Syd." At that moment two steel beams gave way above them. "Syd, look out!" Gage pushed Sydney out of harm's way, but was unable to get himself completely out of the path of the beams and concrete. When the dust settled, Sydney stood up and brushed herself off.   
  
"Gage, where are you?" she shouted. "Gage!" Sydney focused on the pile of rubble where she and Gage had stood moments ago. "Oh God! He couldn't be under there, could he?" Sydney thought as she made herself begin to move chunks of cement, calling out Gage's name sporadically.   
  
Thoughts of Gage flooded her mind; his laugh, his comical expressions, his eyes, God, those gorgeous ice blue eyes. "Where are you Gage?" tears streamed down her face as she fervently moved the pieces of rubble that she could lift.   
  
Suddenly, she saw Gage's arm. She hesitated for a moment. "Please God, please let him be alive." Sydney reached for Gage's wrist and felt a faint pulse. With a sigh of somewhat relief, she continued to dig Gage out of his concrete grave. Finally, she was able to uncover his face. His head and body were slightly turned to the right. "Gage, can you hear me?" There was no movement. Sydney noticed a small pool of blood under Gage's head. "Gage, hold on. You're going to be alright," insisted Sydney.  
  
  
Alex, Walker and Trivette made it safely to the ranch. The tornado had stayed well South of them. "Walker, we need to get out there and see if we can locate Sydney and Gage," Trivette said with concern.  
  
"I know. If they were on their way to CD's and were caught on the road, there's only a couple of places where they could have taken shelter underground," said Walker looking at a map. "One would be the apartment building on Forest Rd., but it's too far off of the main highway. The other would be the abandoned parking structure off of Elm Street. That's the one," Walker said assuredly.  
  
  
Gage's eyes rolled and he slightly moved his left arm. "Syd." His voice was barely a whisper.   
  
"I'm right here," Sydney stroked his cheek. "Don't try to move."  
  
"It's really hard to breathe." Gage gasped for each breath, in obvious pain.  
  
"Shh, hang on. I'm sure help is on the way. I can't get you out by myself. The beams are too heavy," Sydney said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Keep talking to me Syd," whispered Gage. "I'm trying hard to stay awake."  
  
Sydney, who was usually extremely talkative was almost at a loss for words.  
  
"Syd, are you still there?"  
  
"I'm here, Gage," Sydney stroked Gage's cheek again. "I'm sure someone must have missed us by now and will be looking for us soon."  
  
"This garage has been abandoned for years. I'm not sure if Walker or Trivette even know it's here," replied Gage, trying to keep himself conscious. "Did my car survive?"   
  
"I haven't checked. Besides, it's just a car," said Sydney.  
  
"Not really. It's a '73 Chevelle and it was my dad's pride and joy. He garaged it, kept it covered and only drove it on special occasions. When he and my mom died, it was on of the things left to me in the will. I was only 13 and had to do some tall talking to get the state to let me keep it until I was old enough to drive it," replied Gage, obviously upset.  
  
"Gage, it's OK. The car looks like it's OK, at least what I can see of it from here," said Sydney trying to keep him calm.  
  
Walker and Trivette pulled up to where the parking structure had stood.   
  
"The twister passed right through here." Trivette stated.  
  
"Let's check what's left of the building," said Walker as he walked to the edge of the parking garage. "Gage, Sydney, are you down there?" he yelled.  
  
"Walker! Help us! Gage is trapped and he's hurt," yelled Sydney. "See, I told you someone would find us." Sydney squeezed Gage's had. Gage only nodded in response.  
  
"Trivette, take my truck and go get help, all of the mobile antennas are down right now. We need the paramedics. I'm going down and see if I can free Gage." Walker started down into the parking structure.  
  
"Why don't I help you and let Sydney go for help?" asked Trivette.  
  
"That's a good idea, but I don't want to try to pry her away from Gage's side, especially if he's hurt, do you?"  
  
"Good point," replied Trivette as he took Walker's keys and headed for the truck. "Be careful."  
  
Walker carefully worked his way down to the lower level of the crumpled structure.   
  
"Are you OK?" he asked Sydney as he reached the bottom. Sydney nodded and squeezed Gage's hand again.   
  
"Gage, how are you doing?" asked Walker.  
  
"Trying to keep breathing," replied Gage wearily.  
  
"OK, hang on. I'm going to try to get some of this weight off of your chest." Walker moved a few pieces of concrete from the top of the steel beams. "Sydney, help me try to move this beam."  
  
Sydney and Walker both lifted one end of the beam and were able to move it a few feet to the left; just enough to clear Gage's motionless body. The second beam lay over Gage's legs, but was supported by a chunk of concrete laying to his right, so his legs were not crushed by the weight of the beam. Walker and Sydney lifted the second beam and moved it off of Gage's legs. Now he was free from the debris, but unconscious.  
  
"Gage! Wake up!" Walker commanded to the young Ranger, but received no response. Sydney checked for a pulse, Gage was still alive.  
  
Sirens blared in the distance. "Hang on Gage! Help is on the way." Walker said glancing upward just as Trivette and the paramedics drove up.   
  
"We need a stokes down here," yelled Walker.   
  
The paramedics rushed down and quickly attended to Gage. "We're taking him to Methodist Ranger Walker, if you want to meet us there."  
  
"We're right behind you." Walker replied.  
  
Sydney and Trivette loaded into the truck with Walker and they sped off to Methodist hospital. Once the ambulance reached the hospital, Gage was taken directly into surgery to repair his punctured lung.  
  
Walker, Trivette and Sydney spent most of the night in the waiting room, drinking stale coffee and pacing, waiting for news on their friend.  
  
"Is anyone here for Francis Gage?" inquired the young doctor at the door.   
  
"We are," answered Walker, quickly standing.  
  
"He's in recovery. We've repaired the damaged lung and attended to the cuts and abrasions. He has a concussion and a couple of broken ribs, but considering the magnitude of that tornado, he's a very lucky man."  
  
"Doctor, when can we see him?" asked Trivette  
  
"You may want to wait until tomorrow. He'll rest tonight, which is what I suggest you all do. Go home and get some rest and see your friend in the morning. The doctor left the room.  
  
"Sydney, are you OK, you haven't said a word," noticed Trivette.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" asked Walker.  
  
"Gage made a point to talk about his car . . . Did you know that it was his dad's? It means a lot to him. More than I ever knew until tonight. I didn't even check to see if it was damaged." Sydney stared out the window.  
  
"I tell you what," Walker said, "let's all go back to the ranch and spend the night and first thing in the morning, I'll go check on the car and arrange to have it pulled out."  
  
"Thank you Walker, I know this will mean so much to Gage," Sydney said with a smile.  
  
(End of Part 1)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Twister Chap 2

"Twister" (Part 2)  
by Lorrie  
  
  
The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
  
Sydney could hardly sleep, her thoughts kept drifting to Gage. "That car," she thought, "at least now I understand why he's so protective of it and why he's never let me drive it."  
  
The sun was peering into the window as Sydney heard cups clanking in the kitchen. She hurried and dressed, then met Walker in the kitchen.  
  
"I guess you want to come with me," said Walker as Sydney came into the kitchen.   
  
"If you don't mind, then maybe you can drop me by my apartment, if it's still standing."  
  
"Let's get going. Bye Alex." Walker shouted. Alex came out the bedroom.  
  
"Bye. Be careful," Alex said, giving Walker a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye Sydney," said Alex.   
  
"I'll see you later Alex," said Sydney as she and Walker left.  
  
"What do you think?" Sydney asked as Walker looked over Gage's car.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad, nothing that can't be repaired. Hoist it up guys!" Walker shouted to the tow truck drivers.  
  
Walker and Sydney watched as the tow truck driver's retrieved the car and secured it to the rollback.  
  
"Where do you want it?" asked the driver.  
  
"Go ahead and take it to your garage. I'll get with you later on what to repair." Said Walker, knowing that he would have to discuss this matter with Gage.  
  
As Walker turned the corner, Sydney saw that her apartment building was among the three still standing in the area. "I'll walk up with you, to make sure everything is OK," said Walker.  
  
"Thanks," replied Sydney.   
  
"Looks like everything is fine. Thanks again Walker. I'm going to change and head over to the hospital to see Gage."  
  
"I'll see you there later. I'm going back to the ranch and pick up Trivette," Walker said as he left.  
  
Sydney changed her clothes, picked up her keys and headed the parking lot of the apartment building. "I wonder what Gage might need from his place?" she thought as she was driving down the road. "I can at least get him some fresh clothes to come home in." Sydney stopped, her mouth dropped. Gage's apartment building was flattened.   
  
"Oh, no!" she thought.   
  
Sydney got out and crossed the barricade that had been set-up around what was left of the building. She suddenly heard a voice from behind, "Ma'am, you can't be here, it's not safe."  
  
Sydney flashed her badge and proceeded to look through the debris that once housed 150 tenants; her partner included. A sixth sense took over and led her to a spot within the rubble, she looked down and picked up a small box of pictures. Inside were pictures of Gage's sister, Julie, some of Sydney and some of Gage's parents. Sydney tucked the box under her arm and continued looking. She soon found a strong box with "Property of F. Gage" written in permanent marker on the front, she added this to the box of pictures.  
  
There were dishes, appliances, electronics, clothes, everything scattered all over the place. Sydney took the two items she knew belonged to her partner and put them in her Jeep and headed to the hospital.  
  
Walker and Trivette were just getting out of the truck when Sydney pulled up.   
  
"What's all of that?" asked Trivette, referring to the strong box and box of pictures in Sydney's arms.  
  
"All that I could find of Gage's apartment," replied Sydney shaking her head.  
  
"Who's going to tell him?" asked Trivette.  
  
"I will, he's my partner," replied Sydney.  
  
Sydney knocked on Gage's door. "Are you awake?" she asked with a smile as she peeped in the door.  
  
"Hey, Syd," said Gage, his eyes sparkling. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. The doctor said he's going to release me tomorrow."  
  
"That's great!" Sydney gave Gage a hug.  
  
"Hey, do you think you might be able to swing by my place sometime today and pick-up a few things?" Gage asked.  
  
"Gage, about your place. . ."  
  
"What about my place?"  
  
"Well. . . I stopped by this morning. I was going to get you some clothes, your toothbrush and a few other things, but . . ."  
  
"But what?" asked Gage, crossing his brow.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but your apartment building was directly in the path of the tornado. There's nothing left standing." Sydney stared at Gage, waiting for a response.  
  
Gage's mouth dropped. He swallowed.  
  
"Syd, there has to be something. I have a strong box that I keep, or kept, in the top of the closet. I have some things in there that could NEVER be replaced. When I get out of here tomorrow, we have to find it!"  
  
Sydney stepped out for a moment, retrieving the two boxes.  
  
"You need to rest when you're released, not spend your time searching through what used to be an apartment building. Besides, I searched over half of the morning for what I could find of yours and this is all I could come up with."  
  
A huge smile spread across Gage's face when he saw the boxes. "Hand me the strong box Syd and get my key ring out of my pants. They're hanging in the closet."  
  
Sydney handed Gage the key ring and strongbox.  
  
"Come here, I want you to see something." Gage opened the box and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.   
  
"This was my grandmother's. Dad gave it to me when grandma died and told me that someday I'd find the right person to give it to. I was just a kid and I asked him how I would know who that person was. You know what he told me?"   
Sydney shook her head.  
  
Dad said, "When you find a woman who can roll away stones in your path, make you smile just by entering the room and who can somehow reach into the rubble of life and find the secrets of your heart, then son, you've found the woman to wear this ring."  
  
"Syd, that woman is you! I thought about this ring one day last week and what my dad said when he gave it to me, but something came up and I didn't take it out."  
  
"Gage, you're rambling."  
  
"Syd, don't you get it. We're soul mates. There's no denying it. I love you! I always have."  
  
Sydney stood there trying to take in everything that Gage had just said. He loved her. He said he loved her. She had waited so long to hear that from him.  
  
"Gage . . ."  
  
"What Syd? Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel it too? We're connected on a level that I can't explain, heck, I don't want to explain it! You've always trusted your gut. So, what is your gut telling you now?" Gage's eyes were sparkling again. He knew in his heart that if Sydney were honest with herself, she'd have to say that she loved him.  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip. "Yes Gage, I love you! There, now I've said it. Now what does this do to our partnership?"  
  
"I love having you for a partner in law enforcement, but if I have to make a choice, I had rather have you as a partner in life." Gage got out of bed and walked over to Sydney. He bent down on one knee, took Sydney's hand in his and asked, "Sydney Cooke, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"  
  
Sydney took one long look into Gage's ice blue eyes and melted. "Yes! I'll marry you."  
  
Gage slipped his grandmother's ring onto Sydney's finger. Walker, Alex and Trivette came bounding through the door cheering. They had been peeping through the cracked door during the proposal.  
  
"Congratulations!" they all said.  
  
"It's about time," chimed in Trivette, thinking about the kiss he caught a glimpse of at CD's after Walker and Alex's wedding.  
  
Soon the trio left, leaving Gage and Sydney to themselves.  
  
"I do have one little problem," said Gage. "Well, maybe two little problems."  
  
"What?" asked Sydney.  
  
"I don't have a place to live and I don't have a car."  
  
"Easily solved, you move in with me and your car's at Lewis' garage on Main. There's not much damage. I talked to Walker and he had one of his buddies look at it," said Sydney with a smile.  
  
"I love you!" Gage said as he reached over and kissed Sydney passionately.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
